


Abandoned

by Kya_Marie_Albarn97



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Marie_Albarn97/pseuds/Kya_Marie_Albarn97
Summary: Nesa is a half-blooded Moonshadow elf who was captured during the Assassination of King Harrow. After managing to find a way out of her imprisonment she sets off to find a way to stop her past from constantly attacking her. Making her way back to Xadia from the human kingdoms is easier said than done, especially with a certain mysterious elf with her every step of the way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Just a disclaimer before you read and a little back story into the story as well. I do not own The Dragon Prince or any of the characters in the show, I do however own my OC in this story. I had just recently gotten into the fandom and fell in love with everyone's favorite Mysterious elf, Aaravos. I decided to make this story about my OC and him BEFORE watching the third season. The majority of the story will take place during the show but I will do my best to keep it as original as possible. So please Read and Review, I enjoy the feedback and it lets me know if people like my brainchild.** _

* * *

_**Seeing it through** _

Nesa had done what was necessary, going on this mission could have killed not only herself but the leader of the group as well. But that's what they all wanted, why she was even put on the team in the first place. An abomination who had been born a freak of nature, one who wasn't accepted by anyone. Neither the humans in their territories nor the Elves in Xadia. She had done what she came to do, provide back up to Runaan and his team. Now that she had completed her objective she can accept that she will most likely die in this cell. No one within the group even wanted her there in the first place, but it was forced upon her. Nesa didn't have any choice, she was a Moonshadow elf if they want you to go on a mission you have to go. She wasn't a fighter, she was a recluse. training with the mages of Xaida who would teach her how to control the Moon arcanum and how it could help her. Studying and keeping close friends with books and the runes that she mastered. Now, because she would rather save the life of another she was locked in the palace they had infiltrated.

Her arms were chained to the wall, keeping them above her head and away from her body. A wise decision as she couldn't perform magic or create anything without having herself grounded to the world. Her protective clothing was forcibly removed and taken away somewhere inside the palace. Her chest and legs covered in teal and black outerwear. Common clothes that one might wear when not on a mission. Her daggers were also taken...can't let a prisoner keep their weapons. Although it would make for an entertaining escape if Nesa had the chance. She scoffed slightly at the idea of escaping. The King had a Dark Mage within his court, one she was sure would rather kill himself before using her to answer whatever questions he had. He was the one that gave the order for her to be taken away, thankfully it came after she had given Runann the illusion to disappear. Allowing him a chance to escape and go back to Xadia alive.

She had been in the cell for close to six days now and refused to eat. A human woman in dark clothes came each morning with a plate of foods native to the human kingdoms. Much of it was not appetizing to her but she also refused to give in and eat. for all, she knew they could try to poison her, try to drug her and use strange spells to control her, enchant the food to make her ill. Hundreds of possibilities ran through her head as she tried to make sense of what she had done, and what is yet to happen. She was good at that, overthinking and planning for the impossible. One of her many flaws in her own opinion. The human had tried to convince her to eat, telling her that no good would come from her not eating. That she'd get sick if she didn't get anything into her soon. All the same, excuses, trying to get Nesa to eat to keep her alive.

Now as her stomach cramped up from lack of food, she had begun to regret her choice. She needed food soon but did not want any of what the human offered, knowing that if she took from them shed be bound to their supposed kindness. As if on cue, Nesa heard heavy footsteps approaching the door to her cell, ones that she hadn't heard before. They weren't the steps of the woman from the past few days, this was someone different. The door opened into the room and allowed some light into the dark, windowless cell. Nesa kept her head down for a few moments longer, allowing her eyes to adjust to the new light before looking up to see the face of this new human. He held a plate of food in one hand and a long silver cane in the other... it was the Mage.

He stood in the doorway looking down at her almost as though he was disappointed by what he saw. His eyes staring into her own, trying to intimidate her and make her fear him. That wouldn't work. And now that she was able to fully see the man that had her captured, she was not afraid. She had accepted whatever punishment, torture, or abuse she will face by his hand. She watched as he rested the cane against the doorway and knelt on the ground before her. Placing the plate of food down for her to see what was there. Despite the pain of her not eating for several days she turned her nose to it and looked to the side. Not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her hunger.

"If you don't eat, you'll die." He commented.

Nesa scoffed and looked at him unamused. "I'm already dead. Why would the dead hunger for anything?"

"You don't look dead." The mage looked her as if he were confused, seeing nothing wrong with her nor seeing anything that would indicate that she was ill. "I went out of my way to acquire Xadian fruits. They are very strange and exotic, nothing like what we have here."

As Nesa looked down to the plate she saw several items there that were native to Xadia, however, she refused to eat any of it as the Mage held a medium-sized red fruit out to her. She turned her head to the side and refused to look at him, doing her best to remain strong.

"No?" The mage ate part of the fruit before sighing and looking at Nesa. "I understand the honor-in-not-eating thing, at least drink something so you don't die."

Nesa once again refused as she watched him pour a cup of juice, possibly made from a kind of berry here in Katolis. She smirked and looked at the Mage unamused, almost like he was playing a foolish game with her.

"How am I to know you haven't poisoned it? That you aren't trying to use ingestible spells and potions against me?"

He pulled his hand back and dropped the nice guy routine, standing up and looking at her as if she were dirt beneath his feet. "I have an offer to make. I simply want you to look at an item and tell me what it does. After that, I will unchain you and you can walk out of here. Your choice. You can be free, or you can kneel there and die."

"And I've told you already. I am already dead." Nesa lunged at him angrily. Not wanting to continue the conversation anymore and wanting to move on. Fully wanting to accept that her meaningless life will come to an end here in this dark and musty cell. The restraints on her wrists preventing her from moving very far also kept her from rising to stand. Forcing her to remain kneeling on the ground and looking up to the mage.

The mage sighed and took up the plate of food turning around as he began to verbally explain why she had said that and refused the food at all. "Let me see... its a Moonshadow elf thing right? Where a philosophy of accepting that you're already dead, makes you not fear death. Perhaps I must find something that you fear more than death."

As he finished speaking Nesa could feel her heart begin to race, she was terrified of dying but that was what Assassins said when captured by the enemy. She wasn't an assassin, she was a mage. One learning to master the Moon Archanum completely before trying to master the others as well. She had a great many fears but death was at the top of the list. As the Mage left her cell and locked the door, she began to reconsider her options here. She wasn't a trained Assassin for the Moonshadow elves, yet she was behaving like one. She was put into the group, she suspected because no one wanted to deal with her anymore and had hoped that she died during the attack. As she relaxed against the stone wall behind her she let her long silvery-white hair fall into her face, covering the left side of her face and giving her some kind of security.

She was being asked to choose between death or something much worse than death. Perhaps he implemented torture, the question was what kind. Then again she didn't even know what type of magic the Mage used, his cane held a strange purple gem on it and for all she knew it could be a small primal stone. There were so many unanswered questions already and perhaps, even more, to come if she was able to play her cards right. There was a very small chance that she'd be able to walk out of Katolis unharmed, but if it was a chance to live then she'd take it. Throughout the remainder of the day, Nessa remained knelt on the floor contemplating her predicament. Wondering what would happen when the MAge returned as well as what object he wanted her to look at. For all, she knew he would want her to identify elven items and explain their usage, or perhaps items used for Dark Magic. If it was the latter then she would refuse to help him. Dark magic was not something to be played with nor should it even be used by humans at all, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Nesa smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the stone wall behind her. "Nothing could be worse than what's already happened." She whispered to herself as she began to form a plan in her head.

By nightfall, she could hear the heavy footsteps approaching the room once more before the door opened. This time the light wasn't as harsh as it spread across the room and allowed her to see that the MAge had returned. This time he had dragged a massive object behind him as he entered the room. He first pulled in a small crate and left it several feet in front of her, lighting a small candle before turning around and going back for what appeared to be... a mirror. Nesa frowned as she watched the Mage struggle to push the large metal object into the room and position it so the front was facing her.

As he removed the fabric her suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed a mirror, turned towards her so she may see her own reflection in the glass, with ancient elven writing around the edges of the glass. She was able to see her face and the bruises that had formed under her eyes and across her jaw from the fighting before, but within the mirror, it seemed to be slightly cloudy, like it had either been brought along the way or it was tampered with by magic. The entire item was completely ornate with carvings around the top and bottom of it. It was work that she had seen created by the people within the grove where she had once lived.

Work that hadn't been seen in a long time and for good reason. The mirror not only told of a warning to those who looked into it, and the dangers that were held within. The mage looked at Nesa and kneeled down before her.

"Tell me what you know. My patience wears thin, what is the purpose of this mirror?"

Nesa frowned and looked at the glass and feigned a struggle as she read the writings around the glass once more. "The writing is ancient... I need time to understand it." She made a quick decision before continuing, knowing that she may want to play her cards right and remain here in the cell until she could see if the mirror worked or not.

The Mage did not look amused and simply offered her another fruit from the bowl he had placed on the crate with the candle. Nesa smirked and looked at the MAge seriously.

"I offer my own proposition Mage. Give me time to understand what it is, I will tell you what I know and how it works. I'll even eat your food. But once I have given its secrets away, I want my items returned and to leave here with no strings attached. I hardly expected that you'd let me walk out of here without there being some kind of catch if I knew what this mirror was right away."

The man seemed to be taken back by what she offered, she was essentially offering the same thing that he was offering her. The only change being that she wanted time to ensure that the Mirror was indeed what she suspected it to be and that once she gave over the information shed be given the chance to truly leave the Palace freely. The Mage seemed to contemplate this for what felt like hours before moving to her left and chaining her leg to the wall and released her arms.

"You have three days to tell me what it is. If you can not give me what I am asking for, you _will_ regret it." He turned and closed the door to her cell and walked off.

Nesa smirked happily once she was alone, gently rubbing her wrists and rolling her shoulders as she looked at the mirror. This was how she was going to get out of here, how she was going to gain the upper hand over not only the humans but also the other elves as well. By using the Mirror of Aaravos. 


	2. The Mirror of Aaravos

The first thing that Nesa did once she was left alone in her cell was to quickly reach out and grab the bowl of fruits from the crate. Crawling forward to take the bowl, her legs began cramping up from being at rest for several days. She felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks, and she'd need to gain her strength back before the Mage returned and forced her to work for him. That was if she couldn't figure something out to stall him and create a plan. As she sat on the floor carefully examining each fruit before eating it she began to form a plan in her head. One that would guarantee that she'd be able to leave the palace without any issues at all. The mirror set before her was one that she had been learning about for several years from the Mages in Xadia.

The Mirror of Aaravos, one of the most powerful objects to be enchanted by Avizandum and said to hold inside it the Archmage Aaravos. No one had ever seen him and the books that she had access to never showed what he looked like. For all she knew he could be an ancient creature that no longer exists. The stories about the mirror were not pleasant at all. Many speculated it to be a portal to another realm entirely where he would destroy all who entered it. Others believed that if you managed to unlock the secrets of the mirror that Aaravos will the released into the world and destroy it. Nesa couldn't fully believe any of the stories as she had her own ideas behind what its true purpose was as well as what it would mean for the world. On the rim lining the glass there, elven writing spoke of the dangers within the mirror, that only the dark will reveal its secrets.

Nesa finished the fruit and put the bowl back before slowly standing up, doing her best to use the wall behind her to brace her self and gain her footing. She was a bit wobbly but that was to be expected from being at rest for several days. The main struggle would be to wait out the three days that the Mage had given her to figure out the secrets of the mirror. If she managed to figure it out beforehand and was confronted by the Archmage hidden in the mirror what would she do? She had no magical items with her, nor did she have her book of spells with her to defend herself from what the ancient creature may throw at her.

"Stars shine brightest in the dark." She whispered to herself before looking at the small candle across from her.

Reaching out for it, she carefully broke the candle off of the metal stand it was on and blew the flame out, leaving the room bathed in darkness. For all, she knew she could be wrong about her assumption here but when it came to old magic it could be quite literal at times. Stars shining brightest in the dark would mean that the mirror was only able to function in the dark, when kept in the light it functioned as a common mirror. After several moments Nesa watched as the mirror slowly brightened and showed that it was a gateway to view into another room. She stepped forward amazed by how bright and elegant the other room was, it was similar to that of the Moon nexus. A large glass window was across the room allowing the room to be filled with light from the outside, against both walls were large bookcases filled to the brim with colorful tomes.

On the left side of the room was a silvery grey table with a red cair set behind it for someone to study the tomes on. Perhaps even use it to create spells and what not if they so desired. It all looked to immaculate and perfectly organized and well kept, it was hard to imagine that anyone lived there in this other room. Nesa shifted slightly to look to the right side of the room and saw that between two of the bookcases there was a large fireplace wt within the wall. It wasn't currently burning anything but it appeared to be used quite often as the scorch marks on the hearth looked as though it constantly burned for many nights. Hanging above the hearth were plants in chained pots, vines draped down over the wall as if the plants had a mind of their own and invaded the space without care.

From where Nesa stood she could barely make out the symbol that was etched into the floor of the room. It appeared to be one of the six Archanum symbols but she couldn't tell. Carefully moving closer, she was stopped by the chain keeping her from being too close to the mirror as if to prevent her from breaking it. Sighing she looked back at the mirror and tried to figure out where this other room might be located. If it was at the Moon nexus then she had never been able to find it. She had spent many months there, reading and studying on her own and had explored nearly every inch of the area. None of this looked familiar to her at all and that concerned her greatly. If this was connected to the Nexus then where was this place located?

Nesa remained standing for another hour as she tried to figure out where exactly this area was before giving up and sitting down again. She could feel the strength of the moon fading, indicating that night was soon coming to an end and that she'd most likely need to rest before continuing later in the day. With a heavy sigh, she moved back to where she'd be in the perfect position to see if anyone appeared in the mirror room or if anything had changed there. Doing what little she could to have an advantage. As she began to drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but imagine where at the Moon nexus this room would be and how one would gain access to it.

Barely able to rest, Nesa curled into a ball against the wall and did what she could to pass the time. Keeping her eyes closed as she mentally worked through different spells that could have been used on the mirror or even what could break it. Ways that she could access this area as it seemed to be a very reclusive place where hardly anyone visited. Just the kind of place for Nesa, a place of complete solitude. That was the dream wasn't it, to be away from the world. Lost in a kind of private plane of her own creation where no one can find her or talk to her. Giving up on resting at all, Nesa opened her eyes and looked back to the mirror ready to give up and ask for death. Feeling as though there wasn't anyone inside of it and the stories of the mirror were just stories after all.

However, as she looked at the mirror again she saw that inside the large fireplace was a roaring fire. She immediately crawled forward in a hurry to see if the fire was there, pulling slightly at the chains to get as close to the mirror as possible. There was indeed a fire going in the hearth, burning with life and heat for whoever occupied the room. As she struggled to stand up and look around to see if anyone was inside the room, a large door on the left side opened. Allowing a tall, darkly dressed figure into the room. As the door closed behind them with a wave of their hand, Nesa was able to see the figure more clearly. They wore a long flowing cloak that covered their head and shoulders, hiding their face from being seen. It appeared to be trimmed in gold and covered their body with the intent to warm rather than conceal. The rest of their clothes were various shades of purple, beginning as a geep dark purple and slowly turning into a gradient and turning translucent at the bottom of their robes.

Whomever this person was they had to have had great power at one point or another to maintain such clothing. Upon closer inspection as the figure passed by the mirror to examine the books on the opposite side of the room, she could make out that their hands and arms sparkled and shined like stars.

"A Startouched? But they are only a myth..." She had read many books about the different elves that lived and prospered in Xadia, but the one race that could not be found were the Startouched elves.

Ones said to draw their power from the light of the stars, harnessing its power to achieve great feats. Create grander illusions and perform complex spells and curses, having abilities far more advanced than the other elves could ever imagine. They were exceedingly rare to come across in Xadia but if this was a real Startouched elf then perhaps there was hope for her. She watched as the supposed elf pulled a thick tome from the bookcase and thumbed through it. Looking for something inside and paying no mind to the person staring at them as they read.

"What are you? _Where_ are you?" As she stood up she tried to see if there was anyone else in the room with them but saw nothing but the hearth and bookcases on the right side, and the large ornate door and other bookcases on the left.

There was no indication that there was anyone else inside this room other than this cloaked figure. The figure placed the book down and turned to leave but stopped just before the table. Turning and looking at Nesa, almost as though they can see her and walk towards her. Was there a mirror on the other side that they can see out of as well? Nesa took a small step back and looked at the figure slightly worried that they could see her, but as the figure stopped they merely reached up and adjusted part of their cloak. Indicating that on their side the mirror was just that, a mirror. Nesa slowly stepped forward to take a closer look at the figure to try and confirm her suspicions.

Now that they were fully revealed to her she saw that their robes parted at the chest to show a large symbol upon their skin. Not only this but they seemed to glow, not from the light escaping the mirror but their body gave off a natural glow.

"You _are_ a Startouched elf..." She smiled slightly to herself as she saw the various star patterns across their arms and hands, underneath their eyes were three stars of various sizes.

How strange, it was almost like they could see her but there was no indication that they could. They didn't touch the mirror at all, nor did they meet her eyes. Then again the figure stood almost two feet taller than her so they would need to look down to meet her eyes. The more she tried to study the elf's form the more she was drawn to their eyes. They were completely black leaving no visual as to where their iris was outside of the golden ring set within the darkness. It was unlike any other eye color she had seen before, no one had eyes like this. But she had to remind herself that this wasn't an ordinary elf, it was a rare breed of elf that hadn't been seen for many decades.

For some reason, she was more fascinated by the fact that this person was an elf rather than trying to understand if they were the Archmage or not. She had no way of communicating with this person, nor was she able to use any kind of spell on it. She wasn't able to use other Archanum power yet, she was only able to create illusions and control the moon's power to create projections of herself or others. It wasn't much but it was useful when in the correct situation. She watched as the elf turned and left the room, waving its hand towards the window as they left causing the light to dim while they exited. Perhaps if she was able to somehow get the elf's attention before her time was up, she'd be able to make some kind of deal with them. Her freedom for theirs, their freedom for her safe passage out of the Humans hellish world. Something along those lines.

She would need to get their attention quickly if she was going to make a pact with them. She only had two days remaining before the Mage would return, demanding answers and all she had currently were questions. The biggest one being, how was she going to be able to communicate with this elf trapped in the mirror? Nesa began to pace the cell as he began to consider what to do and how to do it. Maybe if she used a simple illusion to make herself disappear she could trick the Mage into thinking the mirror trapped her inside.

Then again if he used dark magic or a Primal stone then hed easily be able to negate her abilities and kill her in the process. Hundreds of ideas passed through Nesa's mind, fighting for a place at the forefront of her mind so she can make a decision. She had been pacing and thinking so long that she didn't even notice that the elf had returned to the mirror until she saw the light that came from the mirror grow brighter. She stopped pacing to watch as the elf went back over to the bookcases beside the fireplace and looked at the books again. Like they were trying to find something to read but couldn't find what they were looking for. After a moment or two, the elf turned around and waved its hand over the candle stand beside the table, causing the flames to go out.

Nesa stood up straighter and went closer to the mirror once more, wondering if the mirror functioned like an illusion. That in order to see through to both sides you must be in the dark on both sides. The elf walked closer to the mirror and looked around the edges of it before waving its hand once more, making the fire from the fireplace leave the hearth and form into their hand. As they close their hand into a fist all light goes out and the mirror goes blank, leaving only Nesa's reflection behind.

"What!? That's it?" She tried to take a closer look at the mirror.

It was only left blank for a moment before she saw a light purple hand touch the Mirror from the other side, causing her to jump and back up in shock. She wasn't expecting anyone or anything to appear in the mirror. Now that she knew how to activate the mirror, as well as what lurked inside she had the upper hand over the Mage. However, come tomorrow shed need to have answers for him and hopefully, she can stall long enough for the elf to stay so she can not only find a way to communicate with them but also show the Mage that she could be trusted. Knowing full well that she would stab him in the back as soon as she saw the chance. There was no way that shed let the Mage use her for dark magic, nor will she let him use the Startouched elf for his plans either. There may be a reason why the elf was in there, but she'd be damned if she let them stay there.

* * *

**_Wow! That's the fastest I've ever written a second chapter for one of my stories. I'm so glad you guys like it and are enjoying my story. Please Read and Review, I love the feedback and hearing what you think._ **


	3. Beyond the Mirror

Nesa stood at the mirror waiting for the Mage to return and ask her his questions and possibly kill her. She had managed to stall this long but, who knows how much longer she could stall for. Now that she knew the secrets behind the mirror and what lay within it. Well... whom would be a better description as she hadn't seen any objects of value that the Mage may want. After the elf on the other side of the mirror was able to see her and established contact with her before, they disappeared for several hours. Laving Nesa alone to contemplate what was going to happen as well as how she can help this Elf that was trapped inside the mirror. She couldn't confirm nor deny that the elf was the Archmage Aaravos as she had never seen any kind of artistry about him in books, nor had she read anything about him either. It was almost as though the elf had been wiped from the minds of Xadian's and humans alike.

As she began to pace her cell again she considered what kind of deal she could make with the elf in the mirror. Perhaps she could help find a spell to break them out of it and ask for his help to escape in return. But there was also no guarantee that the elf would even be willing to help her, she was only half-elf after all and appeared human ninety percent of the time. She could assume that they wouldn't take too kindly to her once they discovered her secret but that would be a bridge that she could cross when she got to it. Just as she turned back to look at the mirror again she saw that the elf had returned and was approaching the mirror. She watched as they stood before the mirror and simply watched her, almost like they were examining her and determining what she was. Nesa walked closer to the mirror but was forced to stop when she reached the end of the chain attached to her ankle.

The elf looked at her puzzled for a moment before looking down to the floor and saw the chain on her foot seemingly confused as to why she was chained to the wall. Nesa crossed her arms and sighed slightly as she looked at them completely perplexed as to who this elf was and how she was supposed to communicate with them. Yet, now that they were closer and not moving she was able to fully take in their figure. The elf held their hands in front of them, touching fingertips as if that was the most common stance that they had taken over the years. Their hands were a very pale shade of purple, speckled with dots of white that shined and sparkled like stars, and created a gradient fading into darker shades of purple as her eyes wandered up to their arms. Taking a few moments to herself to admire the beauty of a Startouched elf as she had never thought that she'd ever see one in person.

As her eyes found their way to the elf's chest she saw the symbol for the star arcanum on their chest, glowing and seemingly connected to them as if it was a star its self. As she looked at it she couldn't help but blush slightly as she realized that the elf was a male. There were no feminine features to him and as hse looked at his chest it confirmed the fact that it was a male. Then again one can never know anymore, not that she was being critical. As she looked up to his eyes she realized that he was smirking at her, almost as though he found her examination of him amusing. The stars on his cheeks shining brighter as he smiled at her, taking time to look her over like she did with him. She made a confused face as she didn't see anything wrong with harmlessly looking at an elf she never expected to meet, then again she wasn't amused by the examination her self. She sighed and crossed her arms as she looked at him not exactly amused by his faces.

"So who are you? Can you even hear anything I'm saying in there?" She watched as he stared at her mouth, almost like he was trying to read her lips and understand what she was saying.

Before he could answer or even do anything to give her an answer, Nesa heard those heavy footsteps indicating that the Mage had returned. Nesa chose to remain standing as the door to her cell opened, allowing more light to enter the room. This time as the Mage entered the room he didn't carry any food with him but that was the least of Nesa's worries at the moment as she wanted to know if she'd be able to live another day or not. She stood at the ready as the Mage rested his silver cane against the doorway before looking to the mirror. Nesa watched as the Mages facial expressions changed rapidly, moving from being completely calm and stoic to amazement before finally settling on curiosity.

"Amazing... how were you able to make it work? And...who is this on the other side?" The Mage asked as he turned around to look at her directly.

For a brief moment, she saw the elf in the mirror glance over to the Mage's staff resting in the corner, and she wondered if he was saying that he was a mage. Nesa gave the human Mage a look that showed that she didn't have any patience with him given that she could barely answer those questions for her self.

"First of all, the draconic words on the mirror mention something about darkness." She points to the runes on the outer edge of the mirror, drawing the attention of the elf inside of it. "As for whom this elf is I don't know... I don't believe that he can hear me when I asked before."

The human looked at NEsa unconvinced by what she said and before she could say another word she saw the elf inside the mirror move. Turning her attention back to the mirror she watched as he left the room and the large doors on the left side close behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She groaned and rubbed her eyes slightly as she looked back to the human before her. "I can't manage much else from the elf. All he does is read and disappear."

The human Mage looked at the mirror and held his arms behind his back, seemingly thinking over what she had told him. As she watched him she glanced over to the doorway and saw out into the rest of the dungeon. It looked as though she had a small corridor to run down before being able to get into the rest of the dungeon. Nesa couldn't help but silently commend the Mage for designing the cell layout, even if she made it out of the cell shed need to maneuver her way out to make a full escape. That would make her escape slightly harder if she managed to do it on her own, not to mention she'd need to figure a way to get past the Mage before she escaped.

Nesa broke away from her thoughts as the mirror Mage returned, this time carrying a purple and gold box in their hands. She carefully approached the mirror to see what was inside but the human also chose to move closer preventing her from seeing all of the items that were being brought out. From her vantage point, she was able to see the elf taking out a darkly colored cloth that she assumed was a handkerchief, a mortar, and pestle, as well as a crystal goblet. Other things were removed as well but she couldn't fully make them out as the human had blocked her line of vision.

"You want me to find these items?" The Mage asked aloud as he tapped his chin, pondering over the request that the elf had made. "I can do that."

Nesa watched the human carefully as he turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. She prepared her self to fight but wasn't sure if this was the best course of action given that she had been the one to discover the mirror's secrets, she should be able to see through whatever magic ritual or spell the elf trapped in the mirror was wanting to perform.

"You've held up your end of the bargain, I suppose it's my turn to uphold mine."

Nesa frowned and watched as the human unlocked the chain around her ankle before standing up and turning around to exit. Taking up his cane as he gets to the door.

"You are free to leave as you wish."

Nesa frowned deeply and watched the MAge leave, leaving the door open to her cell to allow her to leave. Now that she had her freedom... she still expected there to be some kind of trap. Just because she showed him what the mirror did, doesn't mean that he'd let her go this easy. She expected some push back, or even some kind of argument to ensue over if she should be able to go free or not. Now that she was unhindered by the shackle she was free to move about, to even leave the cell if she so chooses. As Nesa looked back out the door and to the hall beyond she couldn't help but feel as though something wasn't right. That she should stay and be able to ensure that nothing goes wrong with the elf trapped in the mirror. Though she did not know anything about them, she did not wish to see anyone be it elf or human fall into someone's vile plots.

With a heavy sigh, Nesa pulled at her hair slightly before looking back to the mirror. She still had plenty of time before the next full moon to not only escape but find a way to break the curse that was placed upon the mirror. The Startouched elf inside looked at her with a curious expression on his face, almost as though he expected her to leave right after being freed.

"What? I'm not leaving, its a trap. Not falling into any more of those thank you." Nesa pushed her self off the wall and freely walked towards the mirror, looking at the full spread of items before him on a table.

Now that she was able to stand before the mirror unhindered, she was not at all shocked by the items she saw. Spread across the table before him, there was the dark handkerchief, mortar, and pestle, as well as the crystal goblet that she had seen before, now that she was closer she saw the remaining items, a golden thread and needle, a bulbous rock that could be a geode, and a curved knife. She was able to piece together the basics of what spell he was trying to perform, but she had never done it her self. IT had no basis within moon magic so she would not know it by heart, however, she had a sneaking suspicion that this would lead to him being able to communicate with her.

Nesa looked to the elf before her and crossed her arms, she didn't believe that this would be so easy especially given that there was going to be a knife involved in this spell. The elf in the mirror smirked once again at her, making his face seem slightly softer before gesturing to all of the items on the table and pointing to her.

"You want me to perform the spell?" She asked as she pointed to herself.

The elf nodded and simply smiled this time as he watched her, and Nesa could almost feel his eyes staring into her soul. His golden iris's seeming to shine with mirth as he watched her, trying to figure her out. If she was being honest with herself it was quite unsettling and also very improper for someone to be looking at another like that. The stars scattered over his face twinkling slightly as he watched her, shifting slightly as he tilted his head while watching you. After only a few minutes she heard the heavy steps of the Mage as he made his way back to the cell. Upon entering Nesa looked over to see his confused expression, in his hands, he held a tray with the required items that he was going to present to the elf. Nesa wasn't in the mood to deal with his confusion or even with humans in general.

"You want to stay in the cell? I'd have expected you to leave by now and be on your way back to your Village in Xadia."

She glared at the Mage as he set the tray down on top of the crate and looked back to the mirror. She wasn't a fan of being patronized for her own choices, shed had enough of it throughout her life and wasn't looking forward to anymore. All she wanted was to be left alone to do the right thing, and if part of that meant performing the spell then so be it. The elf inside of it didn't look at all amused and simply stood there with his hands in front of him like before. Fingertips touching and almost like he was meditating over something. Nesa leaned back against the stone wall and watched as the Mage studied the mirror for a moment before beginning to question the elf inside the mirror.

"Aren't you going to show me the spell? I've brought you the items you required."

Nesa watched as the elf looked over to her and nodded his head, indicating that he wanted her to be the one to perform the spell. The Mage turned and looked at her angrily, he didn't like the fact that she was being requested for the spell.

"Why you? What did you say to him? Can you talk to him without magic?" He angrily asked. Slowly moving closer to her but Nesa didn't move.

She refused to be intimidated by anyone, not even a human. She had learned that lesson long ago, to never let someone see your weaknesses. Once they can pinpoint it they will exploit that weakness for their gain.

"Does it look like I know how to do that?" She quipped back before moving to stand in front of the mirror. "I don't know what spell he wants to perform for one. Second, I'm not one to use advanced spells like that. So If you'd like to have a connection with this person in the mirror, I'd suggest leaving the room and not interfering with this."

Nesa looked at the human Mage unimpressed and wasn't giving him any room to argue. Hoping that she left him with little to no choice in regards to how this will end up. She let her hand hover over the dagger that he had brought with him, prepared to force her hand in the matter if he didn't leave her alone. After what seemed like hours the Mage eventually sighed and walked out. Angrily mumbling under his breath about elves and how he never should have kept her like this, the last she heard as the door closed was that he should just kill her to save himself the headache of dealing with her. As Nesa slowly turned to direct her attention back to the mirror she let out a deep sigh and rubbed her hands over her face, feeling like she was getting to the end of her mental ropes with him. She wanted to get out of here so bad it was driving her mad.

The elf inside the mirror smirked once more as if he were amused by the show on her side. Shaking her head she gestured to the tray beside her as if to ask him to show her what exactly he wanted her to do. She watched as the elf picked up the dark cloth and the needle and thread, carefully sewing a rune into the fabric. Nesa followed suit and did her best to mimic the rune as it created a curved shape, one arching shape over one that went vertical down the fabric. As she finished it, she looked at the rune curiously. She hadn't seen this specific one before but she knew that it was not part of the Moon Archanum and its illusions. Nesa had a sneaking suspicion that this spell had no connections at all to the moon but rather with another arcanum that she had not been able to touch upon yet.

As she looked back to the mirror and watched the elf move on she carefully followed along with them, hoping that this will not lead to her untimely death if she angered this being. She held up her attempt at sewing the rune and the elf simply drew the rune in the air creating a purple manifestation of it, pushing his hand toward the mirror and sending the spell through it to the cloth in her hands, causing the golden threads to glow with power. Nesa knew immediately upon seeing this that this spell would connect him with her regardless of what she did to alter the spell to protect her self. If the mirror truly was a prison then he wouldn't be able to use magic through it, transferring whatever magical properties that he wanted into the world beyond.

The elf continued the spell by having the rock placed inside the cloth and breaking it in half, showing the purple gems within. Nesa followed suit by turning slightly to get the rock and using the pestle she made one firm blow to the cloth-covered rock to crack it open. With only one blow the rock split in half, as she removed the cloth she saw the glittering purple gems within the rock shining in the dim light of the room. Those gems were used for many things in Xadia, medicines and even protective runes on weapons were just some examples that she could think of. But it also brought about the question of what other things it can do when used differently like in spells like this and others as well.

Nesa looked back to the mirror and watched as the elf used the pestle to grind down the gems inside the rock and create fine dust out of them, then proceeded to pour the dust into the crystal glass that he had. Once he did that Nesa truly began to hesitate, this portion of the spell was meant to bind together the souls of two beings. It was meant to be used typically before major missions when a hostage was involved to prevent them from being killed too soon. Here she wasn't entirely sure what it was meant to do for her and the elf, what was he intending to use her for? If she followed along as the elf wanted her too there would be a good possibility that she won't ever be rid of the elf. On one hand that was a good thing, she wouldn't have to deal with anyone else mind-numbing stupidity anymore when she could sit alone in the woods and talk to him. On the other hand, it would also mean that she'd be indebted to him forever, or at least until she died.

She took a few spare moments to think as she ground down the gems and placed the dust inside the metal goblet the human had provided. Watching as a purple smoke appeared to flow from the goblet as the dust reacted with the water inside, providing the physical evidence that the spell had begun. Nesa looked at the elf slightly annoyed as she assumed that she would be required to drink it. The elf had picked up his glass and was smirking as he carefully held out the glass towards her almost like a toast.

"I swear you better have a damn good way to help me out of this filthy place or so help me we'll both regret it." She mumbled to her self as she reluctantly drank the concoction.

As she drank it, the mixture didn't taste quite bad almost like a slightly fruity drink but it had the slightly metallic taste that most ingestable spells had. Nesa chose to put aside her personal issues behind all this and go with it. For all, she knew the elf might actually turn out to give her peace and quiet at the end of this. A win, win situation one might say. The elf gets freedom and she gets peace. Once she put the half-finished spell down she saw the elf hold the knife in his hands and hold it out to her. Indicating that he wanted her to cut her hand open over the mortar bowl. As Nesa touched the dagger that was set upon the tray she couldn't help but wonder what exactly the elf would do once he was set free. Would he bring about the end of the world? Perhaps destroy Xadia or even the human kingdoms without a moment's hesitation? Most of all, was she prepared to handle the price that would come from setting him free?

What was there in the world that she had to lose? She had no family, no friends, no one to even consider being acquaintances with. There was no one in the human Kingdoms who she could trust, nor were there any in Xadia... she had nothing else to lose except her life if she chose this path. As she picked up the dagger she looked at the blade and gently touched the cold metal blade to the palm of her right hand. Looking back to the mirror she didn't hesitate now as she pressed the cold blade into her hand and cut it open, allowing several drops of blood to fall from her hand and into the mortar bowl beneath it. Essentially sealing her fate and selling her soul to the Dragon King. As her blood made contact with the mortar purple flames appeared and the purple smoke once again returned. As she looked down to the bowl she watched as it suddenly glowed red and the contents that were once inside disappeared to reveal a small purple...worm.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Nesa said to her self, feeling a chill run down her spine at the thought of touching the worm.

She was not a fan of bugs but cared for animals where she could, she drew a large line when it came to bugs like worms, flies and other creatures of the like. They were creepy crawly death dealers and she wanted nothing to do with them. Nesa rubbed her face and neck in an attempt to push away her aversion and get the courage to pick it up.

"Why does it always have to be bugs?" She asked her self as she made a face while carefully picking up the small creature.

As she let it sit in her hand she saw that it was no ordinary worm but one that appeared to be a special breed. With two large horns on its head, she couldn't discern whether or not it was poisonous or not. Before she could examine it any more the purple creature began to crawl up her arm towards her face, making Nesa squeal softly in fright as she considered swatting it away. Before she could, however, the small worm crawled its way up her neck and wrapped itself over the upper portion of her ear. Then without any kind of warning, he heard an intense baritone voice commanding her to speak. The sound of the voice alone made her head and chest vibrate as she took a moment to look at the mirror, wondering if it was the elf who spoke.

"I'm most likely losing my mind but... was that you?" She asked the elf before receiving a deep chuckle from the elf. The sound in her ear matching perfectly with the movement of the elf.

"Yes, It has been far too long since I've heard the sound of another voice..." The elf paused and smirked as he watched Nesa carefully. "How may I serve you?"


	4. Breaking Free

Nesa paced the cell like a caged animal, rubbing her forehead as she tried to sort out her thoughts and taking a mental inventory of what had happened as of late. First off, she had sacrificed her freedom to place an illusion on an elf who didn't care if she lived or not let alone walked free. Secondly, she had made a deal with the human mage that had her imprisoned in the dungeons of Katolis, of which she had upheld her side of the bargain. And lastly, she had _stayed_ in the dungeon to perform a spell with an elf that was trapped inside a mirror, a spell that connected her spirit to his and made her touch a bug. Few things in the world could make her squeamish and bugs were one of them and the fact that a small purple caterpillar was sitting on the tip of her right ear was driving her mad. Why did bugs and other creepy-crawly things have to come up in spells or in old tomes at all? The biggest question on her mind was how she was going to make a deal with the elf, even though he had asked her before how he can help her but she knew better than to put her trust in others.

No matter who they were, there would always be someone to backstab her regardless of how she'd help them. As Nesa paused to try and compose herself self she noticed that the elf inside the mirror never left and simply chose to stare at her. Not saying a word as she mumbled things to her self as she tried to sort out her thoughts. The only thing he did that had started aggravating her was the near-constant smirking that he did.

"What is there something wrong with my face?" She asked as she gave a bit too much attitude to the elf.

Nesa watched as the elf simply chuckled and shook his head before responding, the caterpillar on her ear allowing her to hear his every word. The deep timbre of his voice still shook her and made it feel like she was shaking slightly as he spoke. His voice alone made her assume that he was able to manipulate many men and women to do as he wished without even lifting a finger.

"No, I find your confusion... amusing." He replied.

Nesa rolled her eyes before starting to pace again, uninterested in his musings. She had more important things to worry about outside of his amusement.

"If you tell me what it is you need... I will help you."

Nesa scoffed and nearly doubled over in laughter, that comment from the elf was comical to her. As she turned back to the mirror she crossed her arms and locked eyes with him, doing her best to stand her ground and make it clear that she wasn't weak in any way. The fact that the elf thought he could do anything while trapped inside the mirror was one part of it, the other part was his assumption that she was extremely advanced in Archana magic. While she was advancing in the Illusions of the Moon Archanum she hadn't yet begun to study the others at all, so using magic based on the sky, the earth or even the sun was completely out of the question.

"And how exactly are you going to help me? Last I checked you were inside of a mirror, not to mention I'm only able to do so much." She asked.

The elf smirked again and held his hands in front of him like she had seen him do before, his voice sounding amused by her and almost like he knew what she'd say before she said it. "There is something that you desire, something that is denied by something or... someone."

Nesa watched as he tilted his head, looking towards the closed cell door on her left, indicating that he knew her want for freedom. Although nothing currently stopped her from actually leaving, she still did not trust that the human Mage would honor their agreement. That was the fickle thing about humans, after all, once you struck a bargain with them they often stabbed you in the back for their own gains. She had seen it time and time again and knew that this would be no different. Given the fact that he was a Mage made the situation much more complicated, he could use dark magic on her and kill her without a single thought. Use an entrapment spell and bind her magically inside of an item like a primal stone or something smaller than that, effectively keeping her locked away for hundreds of years if he so wished.

"I need to get out of this place, but I highly doubt the Mage would let me out without a fight. Given that I managed to find out about what lies within the mirror before he could, it may have angered him."

Nesa looked at the mirror seriously, knowing that she had to do the right thing here. Although she didn't like making deals, she seemed to be good at keeping them. Not only with making them but also upholding her end of the bargain almost every time, the only issue she had was the other party keeping their side of the bargain. Given the fact that the elf was trapped inside the mirror and had no other form of entertainment or even anywhere else to go unless she managed to release him from the mirror.

"How do I know that I can even trust you? I don't even know your name for one." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the elf unimpressed.

"My name would hold little meaning coming from me, you already know who I am." He watched her carefully, almost as though he were waiting for her to say his name aloud.

"Well I have my assumptions thank you, but nothing concrete. Old tomes and scrolls have many names written in them about many elves, Queen Aditi who ruled over Lux Aurea. Sol Regem is in many tomes when referencing the split between Xadia and the human lands." Nesa looked at the elf unimpressed before reluctantly going on, needing to know whether or not her suspicions were right or not. "There are many tomes and scrolls that talk about enchanted items. Things such as primal stones, necklaces with enchantments, bindings for assassins, souls trapped in objects. All of them end with one, of a mirror held in the possession of the Dragon King. Never leaving his side until his death. _This_ mirror."

Nesa stepped closer to the mirror as she looked up to the elf. He stood several feet taller than her, making her crane her neck back to fully look him in the eye to try and determine if he was serious or not.

"I want to know what your name is."

The elf smirked before reaching up and carefully removing the cowl of his cloak, exposing two large horns on the top of his head. The deep purple horns added to his height and made him look slightly more menacing if that were even possible. His long white hair could now be seen as it cascaded over his shoulders, unrestrained by the cowl that hid it away.

"Aaravos." He said, his voice making it seem as though he wasn't particularly fond of saying it aloud.

Nesa nodded slightly and crossed her arms, now satisfied that she had confirmed her suspicions. She had initially assumed that the elf in the mirror was Aaravos but she wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth to ensure that her suspicions were valid.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked sternly. Not willing to put her trust in anyone or anything until she saw results, if he managed to help get her out of Katolis with all of her limbs intact then shed be willing to consider trusting him.

The elf smirked yet again as he looked down at the small woman before him. "You shouldn't...yet. Allow me to earn your trust, by remedying the situation."

Nesa rolled her eyes before returning to her pacing, chewing on her thumbnail as she tried to come up with a way to escape. If she managed to cast an illusion over herself self she might be able to make a copy of her self and walk out of the cell without the Mage suspecting anything. Running after the clone as it tried to escape without realizing that she had made a diversion. Perhaps she could use a different spell to cloak her self and find her gear and spellbook before she made her escape. But she didn't remember the rune she'd need to cloak her self, that left her back with her first idea.

"I would say that I doubt something in regards to you, but then you'd most likely prove me wrong." She mumbled to herself, forgetting that the small purple creature remained on her ear.

"If you wish to escape from this place, that is far too easy. Perhaps... this may help."

Nesa looked back to the mirror to see the elf's eyes glowing and a rune being formed in the mirror. She noticed a soft light from her left and saw a perfect copy of her form beside her, right down to the small caterpillar resting atop her ear. Her long silvery-white hair was flowing down her back, easily allowing the small abominations on her head to hide in her hair. Although she took care to hide her tiny horns she knew that there would be no hiding them this time, once the clone began to run away they would show. Her teal and black tunic and pants looked slightly dirty from leaning and sleeping on the ground here but that didn't matter, it was a perfect copy of Nesa and she would be able to escape this place with little issue now. Using the small white bindings that remained on the tray beside her, Nesa tied her hair up to allow her horns to hide still as she made her escape.

"Alright... that'll work." She commented as she watched the clone carefully, studying it as if to ensure there were no issues with it.

She had to give it instruction before putting the plan in motion, she knew that once it started on its path there would be no stopping. All clones that are made in an illusion don't have a mind of their own, when they are created they have one objective that the match gives them. She'd need to give the clone a head start before going to find her belongings and finding a way out. Nesa looked to the elf in the mirror and sighed, knowing very well that his help would cost her greatly in the future.

"Alright. What do you want in exchange? No one wants to help another without something in return, what is it that I can do to sweeten the deal?" Nesa crossed her arms and looked him in the eye as the elf held his hands in front of him. "The only thing I can offer is an attempt to break the mirror? Freeing you from where ever you are?"

Aaravos smirked and looked down at her, seemingly amused by her offer. He knew there was little to no escape from the mirror from his side, but if he used her mind and connection to the outside he may just be able to break free of the prison. To walk free of the mirror after several centuries of imprisonment would be the ultimate goal.

"I believe that would suffice for now."

Nesa shivered slightly as his deep voice seemed to echo in her mind. It felt almost as if she had made a deal that she could not get out of and condemned her self to serve him once she broke free. Nesa felt as though she had gotten her self mixed up in a bag of chaos that would soon be unleashed upon the world, however, if she was far enough away when it opened she may be able to stay safe. She looked to the door to the cell and took a deep breath, she'd only have one shot at doing this and wasn't about to mess it up. There were no second chances and she knew that if the Dark Mage caught her then hed most likely try to kill her.

"Alright... then first off I need to get out of here. Once I'm out I can start looking for old books to see if there's anything I can use." She said before carefully going to the wooden door and cracking it open.

Looking out into the short hallway beyond she saw the Mage wasn't at the end of the hallway but could be heard in the adjacent room speaking to someone there. At least he'd be preoccupied and won't be quick enough to stop her clone from escaping and it should give her several minutes to try and find her belongings. She didn't need to put the armor on right away, but she at least needed to have the daggers she brought with her to defend her self. She turned and looked at the mirrored image of her self and carefully fixed the tunic collar.

"Alright. All you need to do is run away and keep the Mage's attention on you. Give me as much time as possible to get my things and get out. If he catches you just poof, spell over."

Nesa watched as her clone nodded and prepared to run. As she turned and opened the cell door she watched as her clone bolted out the room and out into the open area of the dungeon. She heard the Mage yell at her clone to stop before his shouts grew softer and softer as they ran out of the dungeon.

"The first rule of keeping a prisoner, never leave the cell unlocked. Second, never leave the prisoner alone with a magical object " She spoke to her self before leaving the room and going to find her items.

As she left the cell and turned the corner into what looked to be a Mages study. The walls lined with shelving built into the stones, each one filled with bottles of creatures and enchanted objects. As she looked around she couldn't help but feel rage building in the pit of her stomach, she had thoughts before that the Mage used dark magic and this only confirmed it. Although she knew that several humans harnessed the power of Dark Magic, she still hated the practice. Using innocent creatures to create magic was wrong and it would only be a matter of time before they figured out how to harness the power from a living elf. There was a spellbook opened on a small wooden desk that had dark spells written on it, using bugs and animals to create the effects that were needed.

"Disgusting." She hissed as she carefully walked out of the hallway and began to search for her things.

As she moved further into the room she noticed a small chest sitting beside the stand that held the book, slightly hidden by a thick cloth. As she moved it back she found the chest was unlocked and opened with ease.

"Thank goodness. Come to mama." She whispered as she found her clothing, her weapons and her spell book inside.

Quickly gathering them up she wrapped the items up in part of the cloth that hid the chest and tied it around her shoulder, keeping her daggers in hand as she turned around looking for an escape. The first way would be to go up the spiral stairs, but she doubted that would be the best option the only other way was an open doorway that leads deeper into the depths of the palace. At the bottom of the spiral staircase stood another human chained to the wall. He wore armor that looked significantly different from the King's guard. He didn't say or even do anything as he stared at Nesa, seemingly in shock that he was seeing her walking freely in the dungeon. AS Nesa turned to take the hallway completely ignoring the human since she didn't have time for his questions, the small creature on her ear moved, drawing her attention for a moment.

"He's caught on, run. Now." It warned, giving her the chance to try and escape without fighting.

Nesa ground her teeth and quickly took off at a full sprint down the pathway, following the light blue crystals that illuminated the path. Her heart racing as she ran down the path, her breathing quickly picking up as she ran. As she turned a corner she groaned slightly upon seeing a dead end, blocked off by built-up stones and rocks. She turned around quickly and went down a different pathway, this time rather than it leading to a dead end it turned into a longer pathway with more openings on either side. Nesa stopped for a moment not only to catch her breath but choose a path to go down.

"He is coming. Do as I tell you, and you will find freedom." She heard in her ear, making her mildly annoyed.

Nesa sighed and rolled her eyes slightly before responding. "That would have been nice if you spoke up _before_ I started running."

"Follow the path on the right, from there it will lead you to a staircase." There was a hint of annoyance in the voice as she knew that she may have struck a nerve with her saltiness.

Reluctantly, Nesa followed Aaravos' command and followed the path to the right, running as fast as she could to get away from the Dark Mage. All the while she could hear someone shouting from the opposite end of the hall, following at a great distance as Nesa had made a greater distance between them. Exiting the hallway she found herself at the bottom of a long spiral staircase, one that leads up to the top of what Nesa could only assume was one of the outer turrets of the palace. The sounds of someone running came closer to her, making her look around frantically for a place to hide temporarily.

"Hide, quickly. Prepare to fight if need be."

Nesa quickly looked around and spotted a dark doorway at the bottom of the stairs, tucked away in the curve of the stones. She pressed her back into the wall and pulled the cloth pack off her back to allow her the chance to hide better. As she stood at the door she forced her self to take deep calming breaths, making them as silent as possible as the footsteps got closer to the stairs. She couldn't let a single thing give her away, her heavy breathing needed to stop so he couldn't find her using the sound of her broken breathing. All that Nesa could think about was the impending doom of the Dark Mage, what he might use her organs for if he caught her.

Would he turn her into a potion, take her eyes out and put them in jars with the other creatures that were trapped in the dungeon? Given the fact that she had somehow managed to fool him and that he was a Dark Mage, she had no doubt in her mind that he was typically a cunning man but was blinded by his curiosity with the mirror to realize his errors. His anger could overpower his mind and he could just kill her, either way, she'd be hurt and most likely suffer by his hand one way or another. Nesa covered her mouth as she heard the Mage enter the chamber, the sounds of his footsteps slowing and his heavy breathing could be heard as he stopped running. Looking around the dimly lit area trying to find the hybrid elf.

"Impossible!" He angrily growled as he could not find any trace of her.

Nesa put the cloth pack down and carefully peeked out from the alcove to see the Mage now held a staff in his hands, it appeared as though he cane from before extended out into a staff and allowed him to use it as a weapon. She watched as he looked around the area once more before running back down the hall to search for her elsewhere. She chose to stay and wait for a few moments more before putting her armor back over her shoulder and pulling herself up onto the stairs. Needing to make a run for the top before the Mage returned and tried to use his dark magic against her. Nesa looked down the hallway once more before standing up and running up the stairs, following it all the way to the top of the tower finding a large wooden door waiting at the top.

"Almost there..." She whispered to herself as she took a moment to kneel on the small landing atop the stairs to put her armor on.

Taking advantage of the distance and time she had made for her self, she had to limit her load before she tried to find a horse and leave the Palace grounds. She first put on the outer tunic that would protect her chest and back, the teal and black patterns creating a rune on either side creating the magical ward to ensure her safety. Next were the vambraces on her arms to prevent her from injuring her self and to ensure her arms would be protected by the thick leather pieces, both enchanted with runes to protect her and provide her extra daggers if she needed them.

Lastly, she stood up and buckled a thick leather belt across her waist that held her daggers, as well as her spellbook, filled with runes and spells that she had learned and used constantly, giving her full range of motion to do as she pleased and to ride a horse with little issue. Her kneehigh black boots were still in good enough shape to make it through her travels, but she knew that they would need to be replaced once she found the books she needed after finding freedom.

Once finished, Nessa carefully opened the wooden door as she tied the remaining fabric that carried her belongings into her belt, knowing that she can use it at a later time. The sun had gone down, leaving the entire palace grounds shrouded in the evening glow, casting shadows around the entire area and giving Nesa a way to sneak about. Although it was not the full moon she would still be able to sneak about undetected if she was careful. Just as she stepped out onto the stone walkway, she heard the angry shouts of the mage, ordering the palace guards to search the grounds for her and enlisting the help of the guards who weren't acting as centries on the walls of the Palace.

"Well, this is great. Dark Mage on the loose, and the entire palace guard out for blood. Not like I asked to be put on the Assassin team, oh no I was dragged into this, I didn't even see the King so why _not_ come after the innocent?" She bitterly mumbled as she carefully moved in the shadows.

Moving slowly around the walls that surrounded the courtyard, looking for any and all vantage points that she could use to escape, Nesa paused each time she moved to another area. Carefully peeking over the edge of the wall to see where she can find an escape route, and the closer she got to the main gates of the palace the better she could see a full escape route form. There was a bail of hay in a cart just below the wall she was currently hiding against, using the wooden crates as a shield she could stand up slightly and look over to see that if she jumped down into the hay she'd be able to wait for a moment or two for the guards to pass through. Just before the gates she saw that there was a tan-colored horse tied to a post, there was no saddle on it but that would be no issue for her. She had ridden many horses bareback and was actually pleased to see that shed have a set of reigns to hold onto rather than its mane.

"They are coming for you, act quickly." The small creature spoke into her ear, making her jump and angrily grind her teeth.

She had forgotten that the small creature was even there for a moment as she had been so focused on getting out that she wasn't concerned about the little voice in her ear.

"I'll deal with you later." She growled before making her move, receiving only a soft chuckle in return.

Quickly standing and jumping down into the hay bail below, Nesa hid there for a moment or two as a group of ten or more guards ran through the courtyard. She watched as they ran up a set of stairs that lead back inside the palace, disappearing inside as they went searching for her. Never once pausing to examine the courtyard to see if she was there. Taking one more look around, Nesa quickly ran towards the horse and began to untie the reigns, gently petting the gentle beasts head as she coaxed him towards the gates. Needing the gentle beast to remain calm enough for her to get closer to the main gates of the Palace before mounting him and riding off. She was being very careful not to move too quickly and draw the attention of many centuries that may still be patrolling the walls. Just as she was about to mount the horse a bright flash of light flew past her head and into the stones behind her.

She turned quickly and saw the Dark Mage holding his staff before him, his skin had turned an unnatural grey color and appeared to be cracking. Clearly the Mage had allowed Dark magic to consume more than just his body, but his mind and spirit as well. Behind him were a dozen or more soldiers from the palace with their weapons drawn, prepared to attack her at the first command. Before she could act on her own she felt her hands moving on their own and the world suddenly having a strange purplish shine to it. The soldiers seemed hesitant now as she took up a fighting stance, bracing her self for whatever was going to happen. Nesa had no control over her actions and was being led like a puppet on a string, her hands moved quickly through the air as though something was controlling her to cast a spell. Her hands drawing the shape of a large rune, glowing a bright blue as she created it and knew the words to actuate it. It wasn't a spell that she was familiar with, it wasn't even within the same arcana as the Moon so she had no clue what it would do and yet... she still knew almost instinctively what to say to make the spell a reality.

" ** _Fulminus Mativa_**!" Her voice echoing slightly as a wave of purple lightning flew from her hands and knocked back all of the soldiers and the Mage as well.

As she gained her body back she quickly turned around and mounted the horse, ignoring how weak she now felt she knew that she had to get out of there. She couldn't perform large acts of magic without knowing how far she could go with it, it was the unfortunate side of being a hybrid. She had the connection to the Moon Archanum but she could only do so much without exhausting her self. Once she was settled on top of the horse she dug her heels in and urged the creature forward into a run, need to make a quick getaway before the Mage or any of the guards tried to follow after her. Her horse took off in a full sprint, going past the front gates and over the bridge that leads to the village outside the Palace.

Gently patting the horse's neck as he ran down the path as fast as his legs could push him, Nesa's vision started to get blurry. The first indicator that she had overdone it with whatever spell she had used to buy herself some time. Nesa turned slightly and watched as the Palace began to get smaller as she made her escape, smiling weakly as she struggled to stay sitting up. Whatever spell she had performed took a lot of energy out of her and it was starting to wear her down. Her body felt like she had been thrown into a tree, everything hurt and she felt like she had the first time she performed magic. Like she had completely exhausted herself to the point of pain. As Nesa exited the village she carefully slowed down her horse to go into the forest, hiding in there so she wouldn't be followed as easily. Using the thick treeline to hide her tracks and give herself an easier path to follow, but the plans had to be stalled. Her head drooped slightly as she struggled to stay awake, her mind and body screaming at her to rest.

"Stay awake." She heard in her ear as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Her body forcing her to shut down, her arms felt like dead weight as she slumped over. Laying her head against the horse's neck as she tried to stay awake, wrapping the reigns around her hand as she is forced to close her eyes. There was no fighting off sleep this time, normally she could hold off until she could get water or fruit but not this time. There was no time to stop or even take a moment to hide in a cave or somewhere to regain her strength. Her entire body slumped down over her horse as he continued to trot into the forest, taking her as far away from Katolis Castle as possible. The entire world going black as she passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	5. To the Nexus

_Here in the Garden,_ _Let's play a game,_ _I'll show you how it's done_

_Here in the garden,_ _Sit very still,_ _This will be so much fun_

_Her small face poked out of the grass inside of the Garden, not far from the Silvergrove. The area was filled with flowers, tall grass, and trees scattered all around. All manner of creatures came here to graze and gather. Nesa watched as her mother picked flowers and gently stacked adoraburrs on her head, making Nesa giggle. All while she watched her mother collect flowers she sang that song, one that she had heard her mother sing to her self all the time. Learning it from her as a child. The soft creatures that clung to her clothes squeaked softly and hopped away as her mother ran up to her looking panicked. The flowers she had picked now gone and the sounds of the Garden now overtaken by the sound of shouting, curses, and foul language. Her mother's voice fell on deaf ears as Nesa hid down in the tall grass before she watched her mother runoff. Her dark brown hair swaying behind her as she ran away into the forest._

* * *

Nesa's head pounded as she began to wake up, not only was her head hurting but most of her body as well. Groaning in pain she tried to sit up only to be met with shooting pain up her arms as she tried to move. They tensed up and began to cramp as she struggled to even move them, her legs felt like lead weights but nothing compared to the agony she felt in her arms.

"Come on. You're better than this Nes." She angrily chided herself before forcing herself to sit up.

Crying out in pain she slowly sat up, Nesa ran her hands over her face and tried to focus on trying to stand up. Doing her best to ignore the aching, and cramping in her arms. Her body felt as though she had fallen from a great height and was recovering from it, now that she had managed to clear her vision she saw she was laying on the ground. Looking around her she saw her horse grazing by a nearby stream, its reigns still on the creature and nothing appeared to be wrong with her.

"Ugh... what happened?" She asked herself softly as she rubbed her head.

As she touched her ears she noticed that the small caterpillar had disappeared, giving her a chance to breathe and calm down slightly. She wasn't sure if the creature had fallen off when she fell to the ground or if it had crawled off while she slept. At that particular moment, she wasn't completely concerned, most everything disappeared after a while. Animals, plants... people... she was used to being alone even if it wasn't ideal it was the way shes had to live for most of her life. Nesa sighed and tried to stand up, her legs wobbling slightly as she needed to try and get back up and continue leaving the human kingdom. As she stood she reached out and held onto a nearby tree where she could try and gain her balance.

Now that she had stood up fully, Nesa's head began to spin making her dizzy and even less confident on her feet as she knew that she'd need time to come to her senses. She had used a lot more energy than she had thought and was now paying the price for it. Then again it wasn't her fault, she didn't know the spell that was cast last night, that had to be because of Aaravos. That was the only reasonable explanation she had for it. Taking a few minutes to get her bearings, Nesa looked around and tried to determine where she was and how far she'd need to go before finding a human village. Her horse stood over by the edge of a large river, grazing on the small patches of grass and weeds at the edge, the water flowed to her right indicating that it was headed downstream to the east. There was also a large apple tree sitting at the edge of the water and it appeared as though none oft he fruits had fallen, nor had they been picked.

It was a chance for her to avoid passing through a village to find food and a way to gain some energy back. The small clearing seemed to be well worn and soft like someone had camped here not too long ago but the tracks and materials they may have left behind were gone. After waiting a few minutes more, Nesa carefully pushed herself away from the tree she was holding onto and slowly hobbled over to the apple tree. Doing her best not to fall as she walked, her legs slowly returning to normal and the numbness there soon stopped. Her arms, however, still ached as she moved them but with time she knew that they'd come around and shed be perfectly fine to travel. Reaching up she roughly shook one of the lowest hanging branches on the tree to shake some of the fruits loose, groaning in pain as her arm cramped up as she moved it.

"Gah!" She pulled her arm down and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Feels like when I cast my first spell. Hurt like this then..." She softly said to herself as she remembered being a child and learning spells from her father.

Leaning down she began to pick up some apples that had fallen to the ground, determined to gain back a little bit of energy before she had to leave this area. She had no idea just how far away from Katolis she was but she knew that she was nowhere near the border to Xadia. That would take another four days at the least if she was wanting to get there in a hurry. For now, she needed to focus on getting her strength back and doing what she could to stay hidden from anyone who may pass by. While leaning against the trunk of the apple tree, Nesa frowned and began to feel something moving in her ear.

"For the love of shit don't be in my ear!" She squealed before rubbing her ear angrily.

Squirming and whining as she felt something come out of her inner ear and crawl over her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and saw the small purple caterpillar resting on the back of her hand.

"THAT WAS NASTY!" She cried out as she rubbed her shoulder against her head, trying to make the odd feeling go away.

It was like having hundreds of tiny feet crawling over your skin and it made her skin crawl. She rubbed her eyes slightly and sighed as she gently picked up the creature and looked at it slightly disgusted. Now that she was able to see it fully in the light of day she noticed just how different the creature was compared to other bugs like it. The horns on its head were split in two, two short ones with yellow streaked down the sides of it, the ones on top were much longer and only had the yellow bits on the very ends. Going down its back were white diamonds that seemed to glow and pulse at random intervals.

"We are going to need some ground rules here if you're still wanting my help here Mr." She looked at the worm almost like she was talking to another being rather than a small creature. "Warn me before you start crawling all over me ok? Something, _ANYTHING_ is preferable to having something go _INTO_ my ear. If I need to rest then ill just take you off my ear and put you somewhere else ok?"

She groaned and put the small critter on her ear, knowing that the strange elf man would want to say something, however, given Nesa's current weakened state and conflicting emotions she wouldn't have any sort of filter. She tried her best daily to keep her language clean but when she was hurt, tired or weak she lost control and let some curses slip. She normally kept quiet so cursing was never a big problem, that was until she needed to socialize with other elves or humans.

As she sat under the tree rubbing her eyes, she took an internal analysis of her current situation and what had happened over the past few days. Realizing quickly that she had gotten her self into a situation with no way out of it. She had made a promise to an ancient being who had mastered the six primal sources and would most likely cause chaos upon being released from the mirror. Yet, Nesa knew that she couldn't go back on her promise. So many people in the past have gone back on their promises to her, she refused to do it to another person. For all, she knew he may just put her into the mirror once he gained his freedom if she were truly being honest with herself that wouldn't be the worst option. Being alone for years in a place where no one could find her? That was a dream if not a true fantasy and yet, she held a connection to one such person trapped in a faraway place where no one could find him.

She was already pushed away by everyone in the Silvergrove, most humans didn't want her around anyhow so what difference would it make if she were trapped inside of a private prison where she could study and live in secret? As she began to consider her new options and think of the books that she would need to set the Archmage free, she felt the small creature shift slightly on her ear a moment before it began to speak into her ear.

"Now that you have gained your freedom, what exactly do you have planned moving forward?"

Nesa couldn't help but shift uncomfortably as the velvety voice spoke in her ear, giving away only his curiosity in the future rather than comment her earlier chiding. Clearing her throat Nesa stared at the half-eaten apple in her hands as she replied, doing everything within her power not to show how uneasy she felt with her current situation.

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, even if it may take a while. You helped me, now it's my turn to help you and make things right." She didn't elaborate on anything as she had to focus on finding her way to the Moon Nexus.

"And what did you have in mind to help me?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes again as she took another bite out of her apple. "I have to find spell books, old ones. Given the fact that I only have the spells I normally use on me I need to find other ones, so that would mean that the Moon Nexus is the first stop." She finishes off her apple and throws the core into the river for the fish to eat. "There are ancient tomes there with spells that I can look through. Translating it will be rough but there's bound to be something there. If not there then there may be one at my home."

Nesa stood and did her best to try and stretch out her body, needing to make the pain stop so that she may continue on her expedition. It would be another full day of riding before she made it to the base of the Caldera that held the Moon Nexus. Since she wasn't coming from Xadia and knew the paths there well enough to bypass the rough terrain she would need to climb to the top on her own.

"It's another days ride from here to the Nexus. Thanks to you and whatever kind of magic we pulled before, we lost an entire day's worth of traveling." She quipped while reaching up into the apple tree to collect a few spare apples for the journey. "Not to mention the fact that I have minimal supplies. I hope that my books and notes are still where I left them."

She thought back to the last time she was at the Nexus a few days before she was sent on the assassin mission with Runaan and the others. She had left behind several stacks of spellbooks all stemming from the Moon Archanum, each one having a small notebook with them filled with questions, notes, and translations of certain phrases and words that Nesa had made. She truly had devoted her life to learning the different Archana and it only seemed reasonable that the Moon Nexus would be one of the best places for her to learn about Moon magic.

"Then we have quite the journey ahead of us." He mused into her ear, making her sigh in annoyance.

She wasn't particularly happy that she'd have to have him in her ear the entire time, but at least she could hear him speak and keep her focused as she rode her horse. After collecting what she could from the tree and placing it into the makeshift bag she had made from the cloth that she took with her from the palace, she went over to her horse and offered him an apple. Trying to be kind to him as she knew that he had carried her here without getting her caught.

"Thank you for helping me." She said softly, mainly directing it towards her horse as he ate the apple from her hand.

Happily munching away as his ears flicked happily while she gently stroked his neck, wanting him to form a bond with her and not be afraid of her. She had a passion and love for animals and it truly showed as she had managed to take a horse unfamiliar with her and ride him with ease. Animals were the only constant thing she had managed to keep in her life and she was going to do what she could to make them happy. Provide care for them and enjoy their company as best she could. Once Nesa felt comfortable enough with her horse, she pulled herself up onto its back and took the reigns in her hands. Very carefully urging her horse to move where she needed him to go, following the river downstream and going down the worn path to begin her long journey to the Nexus. Ignoring the intense ache from her legs, Nesa chose to ride on without any stops for herself. Needing to make up the distance that she had lost before passing out.

"Since we have a long voyage ahead of us perhaps you would be willing to answer several questions that I have?" The creature said into her ear, breaking her focus from the path ahead slightly.

Nesa ground her teeth slightly as she had a bad feeling that he would ask about her heritage and how she can use magic with her human appearance. However, she knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later and it was best to get it out of the way, especially if she was going to be attached to him for so long.

"Fine. As long as I can ask my own questions in return." She smirked, hoping that he would allow her to ask questions.

"I see no issue with that, after all, we may be connected for quite some time."

Nesa could almost hear the smirk in Aaravos' voice as she listened, although she didn't know him personally nor was she able to see him but she could just tell from his tone that he was smirking. Not only that, but she had just thought about the same predicament that he had mentioned not only a few moments before. She gently spurred her horse to turn slightly and calmly walk on the rougher path that would prevent her from running into any humans or anyone else that may be on the roads.

"I'll start this off then since I am the one that was knocked out after _your_ spell last night." She chided slightly before asking her first question. "Where are you? From what I saw inside the mirror I couldn't tell where exactly your home was situated."

There was a moment of silence before Nesa received her answer. "I don't know... this place is not my home. It has been my prison for these past few centuries."

His tone shifted from one of distance to one of anger, clearly not tolerating the fact that his home or what he referred to as a prison was where he had resided. To Nesa, she could only assume that he had been placed there for some wrongdoing that had angered someone in the past. Someone with great power and knowledge of the six primal sources to imprison a powerful archmage inside of it.

"I believe that it is my turn." He commented, his voice lowering slightly as he spoke as if he were considering his next words carefully. "What is your name? You asked for mine before, now I ask the same of you."

She sighed slightly and crossed her arms as she let her horse take control. "My name is Nesa. My turn... What was that spell you had me do before that conjured this... abomination?" She shivered as she thought about the purple creature resting upon her ear.

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear before she received her answer. "It was a spell to allow me to communicate with another across long distances. It also connected you and I if one of us needed to help the other. For example, the rune that created the wave of lightning was my doing. To give you a fighting chance for your escape."

Nesa couldn't help but rub her eyes at the vagueness of his response, she could figure out for herself that the spell connected her to the Archmage but what she wanted to know was if it was dark magic or not. The longer she dwelled on the thought of it being a dark magic spell, the more she felt disgusted with her self for not realizing sooner. She had sworn never to use dark magic or associate with those who used it frequently, in the case of her new elf pal she had no idea if he could use it or not.

"Now tell me, how is it you are able to perform magic. I suspect that your not quite human, nor are you fully elf."

Nesa felt a twinge of pain hit her, he had asked the question she hated answering. She was prepared to face the music and hear his condemnation of her half breed heritage. To hear the familiar slurs, curses, and jeers about her. Both of her parents being cast out by the other Moonshadow elves for different reasons. Her mother because she was a dark mage who was selling spells to people in an attempt to make a profit, and her father who ended up becoming a traitor to Xadia it's self.

"I am both..." She said softly, knowing that there would be no hiding her feelings on the matter. "I am half-human and half Moonshadow elf. I was born with a connection to the Moon Achanum, and I'm able to perform basic spells currently. All of the magic I know and most likely will learn in the future I taught myself to do." As she spoke her voice became softer and softer as she realized how lonely her life was.

She had never truly stopped to think about how isolated she had kept her self and how lonely she felt inside. It wasn't fully her fault however as many humans wanted to see her dead once they found out she was a half-elf, and many of those in the Silvergrove didn't want her there because of her family and the choices her parents had made. She had tried many times in the past to gain their favor, to try and learn magic from Ethari and others in the grove but many of them didn't want to even speak to her let alone acknowledge her existence. Nesa was partly surprised that no one had thought to turn her into a ghost before she had left for the mission, then again she had done everything within her power to find acceptance.

"Ahhh, I see now. From your tone, I will assume that you've been met with malice by others for your birth."

Nesa didn't answer, he knew exactly what she lived without saying it. There was no doubt that he had taken what little information she gave and took what he needed from it.

"One is never in control of who they are born from or what they are born as. A child should not pay the price of their parents, especially one who is half-human." She could not detect any amount of malice or hatred in his voice.

It seemed as though he wasn't angered by the fact that she existed, but was set in his ways about it. She knew that she shouldn't pay for the crimes and actions of her parents, but that wasn't how others saw it. Especially those she shared magical blood with. Her heart ached slightly as she urged her horse to move slightly faster. She had never known what acceptance felt like, nor had she felt like she had at that very moment. Like there was someone in the world who felt that she wasn't being given a chance to live. To have any kind of life being pushed away like she had been her entire life.

"Thank you..." She whispered, soft enough so only she could hear.

She wasn't keen on showing much emotion around others, partly due to how much shes needed to guard herself over the years but now... she actually felt like smiling for the first time in years. Feeling inner peace for once and not like she had to sacrifice her self to make others happy. Just one sentence from this all-powerful elf and she felt at ease. That was completely insane to her but... she enjoyed the feeling too much to care. Throughout the remainder of the day as Nesa guided her horse to stay on the correct path she made small talk with the elf. Finding that he had been imprisoned within his mirror world for several centuries, having been placed there by Avizandum, the king of all Dragons. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she felt as though he was like her.

He wasn't fully accepted during his time of freedom, he was placed there because of something he did that was seen to be wrong by others. Even though he was vastly older than her and had decades more wisdom than she could ever imagine, she felt connected to him in a way. By sunset she had made it to the small village at the base of the caldera, moving through it quickly and pulling the hood on her armor over her head so no one could see her face. As she passed through she could hear the talk of the town. Saying that they wondered what had happened to the two young boys and the elf girl when they climbed the mountain the day before.

"They couldn't have made it up the mountain."

"We should have seen them by now, maybe they died?"

Nesa couldn't help but grow concerned, if there was another elf here they might cause trouble for her. She wasn't particularly concerned about the two humans that were mentioned since they would have gotten lost up there anyhow. If there was anyone on the mountain they would need to fight off the leech monster first, or at least outrun it before they encountered the spider illusion. Most people called it quits at that point and turned back, never to come back or go further to find the Nexus.

"Not many can make it to the Nexus..., especially children. No child would make the journey, especially with the threat of monsters up there." She said to herself as the made it past the snow-covered town.

Shivering slightly from the cold but continuing forward with little care for her wellbeing. Once she reached the Nexus she would lay down and sleep properly, but for now, she needed to press on. The further she pressed on the darker the path became, illuminated only by the moonlight as it shone through the clouds. Once she made it halfway up the mountain she chose to stop and walk the rest of the way, gently holding her horse by the reigns and guiding him to walk beside her. Trying to ease the strain for him as he needed rest soon as well.

"You care for animals quite a lot don't you?" Aaravos asked as she gently stroked the horse's neck as they walked.

"Yes, I care for animals if they come to me. I never go seeking to help them as they would run off if I did so. In Xadia I would fix injured wings from the birds, here at the nexus there are small animals that need food and shelter." She explained, easing her horse over a small opening in the rocky surface.

She heard a soft chuckle from the caterpillar but she didn't comment. She had learned quickly during the day that she shouldn't argue with the elf unless she had a good counter. He was very well educated and was easily able to manipulate her in an argument when it came to something he was a master of. Try as she might, she still couldn't pin a solid argument against him and get him to back down. If she was being truly honest with herself she enjoyed talking for once. Sharing her thoughts with another person and having their input on things, she had stayed silent for so long that all the things she had questions about were being answered.

Nesa smirked slightly to her self as she continued up the path of the Caldera, but once she reached the area where the giant leech normally preyed she couldn't find it. The entire area was devoid of life like someone had come up before her and rather than leaving the monster be, they killed it.

"Someone's here..." She said softly, pulling herself up onto her horse and starting again.

Urging her horse to run down the path, pausing slightly to jump over broken trees and logs. The closer she got to the top of the mountain, the more concerned she became. The Nexus was a powerful place where magic was strengthened, illusions and other moon magic was free to be practiced. If someone had found their way there then they would be able to perform rituals that hadn't been completed in centuries. The further Nesa climbed the more anxious she became, worrying that she'd have to fight. Even the webs that surrounded the spider illusion looked to have been tampered with as she passed by it. Did that elf manage to make it to the top of the Nexus?

Once past the last of the security measures she slowed her horse to a walking pace, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Trying to find any trace of life here outside of herself and Lujanne, the guardian of the Nexus who was supposed to be protecting it from humans. Once the rocky terrain smoothed out into grassy hills and a field of green she knew that she had crossed over to the Nexus, but the feeling that someone was here hadn't faded.

"Be on guard, someone is watching." Aaravos warned, moving slightly on her ear to draw her attention to the tree line.

"Yes, it's a small purple caterpillar on my ear named pinky." She sarcastically replied being met with silence.

Sure enough, as she reached the first set of stairs that lead to the Nexus its self and the areas around it that were livable, she could hear the soft rustling of leaves and bushes as someone moved past them. The lanterns lining the mossy walkway flickered slightly as someone moved past them. Nesa dismounted her horse and looked around. Curious to know who this person was and why they were following her like this. She bent down and pulled a dagger from her boot, choosing to remain cautious rather than take any chances. Turning towards her horse, Nesa gently pat his backside as a signal for him to run off and do as he pleased on top of the Nexus. Knowing that if she needed him once more she can find him atop the caldera.

Nesa walked slowly down the dimly lit pathway, knowing that the moment she let her guard down that person would strike. Before she could reach the main archway that leads to the large communal area, one that had been used frequently by herself and Lujanne she could hear someone's steps behind her. As quickly as she could, Nesa turned and threw her dagger towards the person there. The figure stood only a few inches shorter than her, holding two blades in their hands easily knocking her dagger out the way. As she saw the weapons, Nesa stood back up frowning in confusion. Those weapons belonged to only one elf, one of the ones from the mission that she had thought was dead.

"Rayla?"


	6. What was Done

Nesa couldn't believe her eyes, standing before her was one of the last people she would ever expect to be at the Nexus. Her shoulder-length snow-white hair shining slightly from the lanterns lining the pathway, and her twin blades held at the ready, Rayla stood prepared to fight. She appeared to be unharmed and completely fine given that she hadn't seen her in over a week since the mission. Prooving that she hadn't fought during the night of the full moon and that she was told to return to Xadia.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd died or gone back to Xadia." She said in shock, still remaining vigilant since she wasn't sure if Rayla was going to attack or not.

The night of the assassination she had seen Runaan taking Rayla away from their camp to talk with her, that was after finding out she hadn't killed the guard who caught them in the woods. To Nesa she had assumed that he had given Rayla two options, to go back to Xadia or remain in the forest until the mission was over. But what did she know, she hardly knew Runaan and Rayla they hardly spoke to her or even acknowledged her mere existence.

"I could as you the same thing," Rayla responded, clearly not happy that Nesa was standing in front of her.

Nesa rolled her eyes and watched the girl unamused, she was several years older than her but the young woman still tried to appear intimidating to others around her. Without a second thought, Nesa turned and started walking towards the Nexus. She had no interest in watching the anger and distaste for her grow in Raylas eyes. She had seent that look so many times in the past from others and she wasn't interested in it now. Although Rayla wasn't one to escape a similar situation as Nesa, she was still accepted by the other elves. The proof was quite literally written on her face and Nesa had no interest in what she felt towards her.

"You need to leave, the Nexus isn't safe for you. And I'm sure that Runaan told you to go back to Xadia." Nesa warned as she walked.

Just as she got towards the first set of archways that lead to the Nexus, Rayla ran past her and stopped just in front of her. She no longer held her twin blades but she held her self as though she was preventing Nesa from entering the Nexus.

"Why are _you_ here?" She asked, sounding very defensive and on guard.

Nesa raised an eyebrow at the smaller elf before her, before the young woman had barely said a word to her. Even while they were preparing for the assassination, Rayla didn't say anything to her and the fact that she was trying to defend the Nexus from her was quite entertaining.

"I could as you the same thing." Nesa shot back, crossing her arms as she used the same response the young woman had given her.

"Look, don't get snippy with me halfbreed. I'm here for a special mission, I don't care why you're here but you need to leave."

Nesa ground her teeth together and crossed her arms, doing her best resisting the urge to punch the girl in the face.

"Calm your self, she isn't worth your anger." She heard that deep voice whisper in her ear, keeping her from setting herself back.

She knew that many children in the Silvergrove were told to stay away from her and that not many elves there could go a few minutes without sending a slur her way, but from Rayla it was different. Nesa had watched her grow up, her father was the one that brought her letters from her parents. Yet here she was, using an underhanded insult like that, Nesa didn't expect her to use full curses like the adults did but it still hurt. Nesa was only five years older than her and she had tried her best growing up to try and talk to her, to be friends with her but now that she had been taught to think like this it only made her more upset.

Nesa took a calming breath as she looked to the younger elf before her, noticing that the single braid that used to be tucked behind her right ear was gone... It was a small detail but it was still something that was different from her since the full moon.

"Then it won't matter if I pass. I'm here to settle a debt alright, and come to mention it... you're in my home. So Get. _Out_." Nesa glared at Rayla angrily and pushing past her, shoving her shoulder into the young woman as she passed.

Nesa was too angry to focus on anything at that moment, she had a few hours of peace before then. An escape from the barrage of insults and slurs that assaulted her daily. That she looked too human, or she was filthy and would never be clean. All of them becoming more and more creative as the years went on. As Nesa walked further down the path she slowly began to calm down, mumbling to herself about how annoying some people are.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Why don't you just destroy the half breed more Rayla? Oh, wouldn't Runaan be proud of you Rayla?" She said in a mocking accent, sounding like an elf trying to be human.

She growled softly to her self, still annoyed that she couldn't go a full twenty-four hours without someone insulting her. As Nesa continued to walk she started to hear the soft sounds of laughter coming from further up the trail. She turned around and didn't see Rayla following behind her at all if anything she may have run ahead to warn whoever else was here of her presence. Sure enough, as Nesa mate it to the top of the staircase that leads towards the five small cabins atop the mountain she saw two young children playing while another brown-haired kid was talking to Rayla a small distance away from the kids.

The two children were playing with their animals, one was a large brown wolf with three legs. Another was a small yellow and blue glow toad, a species of animal she had read about in hundreds of books. And lastly, a small blue dragon with white puffs of fur on its head and as it ran around it made soft squeaks and chirps like a baby would. Before she could take another step forward, Nesa felt a sharp pain in her ear right where the caterpillar was.

"Son of a Bitch!" She quicly reached up to pull the creature off of her ear and check to see if there was any blood on her ear. Thankfully as she touched it several times there was none, but it didn't rescue the fact that he had hurt her.

"That's it, you're going in my pocket." She scolded while placing the small insect into a small pocket on the chest of her armor.

She would get answers as to why she had gotten bitten later, but for now, she needed to know who these people were and why there were here at the Nexus. If the little gremlin wanted her attention there were better ways to get it than to bite her. This place was connected to great power, so to have children playing here was very strange to her. Once Rayla turned to look at Nesa again it was clear that she wasn't happy that she was there. Even with them standing several yards away from one another the look on her face said it all, Rayla was angry and unsettled to see her there. Nesa ground her teeth once more before tightening her hand into a fist, causing her knuckles to pop from the pressure. It was one thing to be insulted, but it was another to have her only area of peace intruded upon by those she didn't know. The boy that was talking with Rayla looked over to her and smiled some, turning back to Rayla to tell her something... almost like he was scolding her for not being polite.

As Nesa started walking towards one of the first pale silver cabins the brown-haired boy carefully approached her, seemingly cautious of her but also showing no signs of fear or resentment towards her. Nesa paused as she watched the kid, truly curious to know what exactly he was going to do, he wasn't dangerous and there was nothing about him that said he would hurt her at any moment. But he was a human and humans normally turned on her after a few days, sometimes it was a few hours if the universe truly wanted to make her day a living hell.

"Uh Hi there..." The boy hesitantly greeted once he was a few feet away from Nesa, poking his index fingers together nervously. "So, I don't really know who you are but Rayla said that she knows you so I thought it'd be nice to come and say hello."

She couldn't believe that she was awake at that moment, most humans held hostility towards those they didn't know... remaining on guard until they knew about her true identity. She did her best to keep from laughing but it was a struggle, the boy was doing his best to seem strong and brave and to her, it was truly comical. He had to be no older than thirteen and wanted so badly to be seen as someone older, someone braver than he was at that moment. Clearing her throat, Nesa tried her best not to seem rude at first. This kid had no intention of being rude to her so she wouldn't do so either.

"I'm going to assume that Rayla took the liberty to tell you who I am... but I want to know one thing at the moment." She gestured to the other human children that were playing, referring to everyone currently in the area. "What are you doing here?"

At her question, the young man seemed to hesitate slightly, almost as though he didn't want to tell her why they were there. Nesa looked behind him to see Rayla, tapping her fingers on her upper arm in annoyance, glaring daggers at her as she spoke to the young man. Why was she so against her, what had Nessa done to her? Even if she asked those questions she knew the answer already, no one needed a reason to hate her... all they needed to know was that she was half-human or half-elf.

She watched the boy before her poke his index fingers together, almost like a nervous habit before answering her.

"Well... It's a long story."

Nesa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I have time."

Before the boy could answer she felt the worm in her pocket trying to find its way out, wiggling enough to draw her attention away briefly from him to gently pat her chest, as if to tell it to stop. Hoping that the elf could hear her thoughts she inwardly told him that they would be speaking once she was alone. At the moment she didn't need to have an all-powerful elf in her ear telling her things she didn't need reminding of. Once she turned her attention back to the young boy before her she saw the two other young children making their way over to where the two of them were currently standing. The closer that they got to her, the more concerned she felt.

The young boy that was playing with the dragon was only tall enough to reach her elbow, that wasn't accounting for the massive amount of hair on his head. He wore a deep red and gold tunic, and dark pants but the longer Nesa looked at the two boys the more she realized who they were. The King of Katolis wasn't the only target that night... the mission was to assassinate King Harrow and his heir Prince Ezran. Nesa saw the Prince speaking but she couldn't focus on whatever it was that he was saying. All she could think about was what the other elves would say when she went back. The fact that there was still an heir to Katolis was a major issue.

The leaders made it very clear before the team left that both targets must be located and killed, there was no room for error. The tension between the human Kingdoms and Xadia had gotten worse over the years, culminating in the assassination. It was an attempt to cripple the one human kingdom that was closest to Xadia. Now that the King was dead and his only Heir lived the elves would be furious with the remaining assassins from the mission. IF Runaan had made it back he wouldn't allow Rayla to go back without a proper explanation... for Nesa...it could mean banishment. The entire grove had been looking for a reason to excommunicate her for several years and this would be their chance. To be rid of the hybrid that didn't fit, to remove the last reminder of dark magic from Xadia. Before she could turn her attention to the young Prince, Nesa carefully pushed past him and went straight towards Rayla.

Wanting to confront her about what had happened, as well as why she was traveling with the Princes of Katolis.

"I forgot to mention one little thing didn't I?" Rayla sarcastically asked as she looked at the raging woman.

Nesa stopped several inches from her and locked eyes with her, completely enraged by what she was learning here. Not only did she expect Rayla to go back to Xadia after she was removed from the group but she also thought that the young woman wouldn't be just like the others int he Grove. Given that she was also an outcast and viewed differently for the actions of her parents, Rayla of all beings would understand just a small amount of Nesa's pain.

"What did you do!?" Nesa growled at her, clearly angry enough to seem much more threatening than just a normal person would.

"I haven't done anything, Thank you."

"Then explain why you didn't finish the mission... why you..." Nesa forced herself to stop, holding back the last bit of nerve she had before she snapped on the young elf. "You better have one hell of a reason as to why you're not already back in Xadia."

Nesa watched as the young woman smirked and pointed behind her. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Nesa turned back to see the young dark-haired prince holding the glow toad in his arms while the small blue dragon rested atop his head now. In no mood for games, she felt as though her last nerve was about to snap and she'd go on a rampage.

"The princes? That's your excuse Rayla? Kidnapping the two most valuable assets to Katolis?" She asked as she rubbed a hand over her face, tempted to take the strange worm from her pocket and try to activate the strange magic from her escape.

"Actually... We are following her." The older Prince responded. "While all the fighting was going on at the Palace, the three of us found something that might help stop the fighting for good."

The smaller Prince smiled and nodded some before explaining. "Were taking the Dragon Prince back home to his mother."

It took several moments for that information to sink in and when it did Nesa burst out in laughter. Bending over slightly as if to hold her ribs in place.

"That's not possible... The Dragon Prince. Ohh... I'm so relieved." She sarcastically replied before standing upright and looked to the trio before her, smiling away as she felt her emotions slowly dissipating into mild annoyance. "The Egg of the Prince was destroyed almost a decade ago when the King was killed. There is no Dragon Prince. Azymondias no longer exists."

The three young beings before her glanced at each other almost like they had heard that story before. Rayla remained silent as she seemed to be put off not only by Nesa's response but Nesa in general. It took her another moment or two to actually stop and think about the plausibility of the situation, no one had actually seen the remains of the egg. It was only assumed that the Dragon Prince was dead since it was missing when Queen Xubeia had returned to the storm spire. It was just assumed and never confirmed... and yet the longer she looked at the baby dragon before her the more resemblances she saw between it and Avizandum. She had only seen the Arch-dragon once in her life but it was hard to forget such a large imposing figure.

"Your serious... how is he alive? No one has seen the egg or any evidence after it disappeared." She asked, genuinely curious.

The two young boys before her looked at one another before taking several minutes to explain exactly what had happened. During the night of the full moon, the two princes along with Rayla found the egg hidden deep within the palace. From what they had described, Nesa could only assume that it was the dungeon that she was held in. As the three of them had traveled through KAtolis towards the Xadia border they did what they could to keep the egg safe, but after dropping it into a frozen lake the trio had no choice but to find someone that could help. They ended up coming to the top of the caldera because of the rumors that circled around the village below, that a miracle healer was at the top of the caldera and would help the young Dragon. Nesa knew that there was no miracle healer but the person atop the mountain was Lujanne, the guardian of the Moon Nexus. By the time the young boys had finished explaining everything, Nesa had needed to sit down and fully absorb what they were saying.

That the entire conflict between Xadia and the human kingdoms could be solved by bringing the baby dragon back to the Queen of the Dragons. The entire reason that Nesa and Rayla being placed on the assassin's mission because the Mage from Katolis had stolen the egg for his own purposes. Everything that was a result of her father's betrayal could have easily been avoided.

"So right now we're taking a few days to rest up before we start going towards Xadia again."

Nesa looked up from the grass beneath her, looking to the small dark-haired Prince. The young boy, now King sat across from her gently playing with the Dragon Prince as if he were a pet. There was a clear bond forming between the young King and the dragonling, one that could help establish peace in the future. Out of pure curiosity, Nesa wanted to know just how the trio was going to get into Xadia, given the fact that both ways were extremely dangerous.

"Is Rayla helping you two get to Xadia?"

The other boy, Callum nodded as he seemed to be very open-minded about the whole situation especially given the fact that he knew that she was part of the mission Rayla was on.

"Yeah, she's been helping us find our way to the border. And hopefully, when we get back my step-dad would help us bring peace to Katolis and the other human kingdoms." He said, reaching over to his younger brother and gently petting the baby dragon as it mewled and squeaked happily from the attention.

Nesa felt bad knowing what happened to King Harrow, clearly, the two boys before her didn't know that their father was dead. That the young boy, Ezran was now the King of an entire kingdom at such a young age. It was cruel to have that much pressure on your shoulders at that age, and she knew from experience just how hard it was. She estimated that Ezran was about eight or nine years old and hadn't been taught how to rule, or anything about war or diplomacy. She was around his age when she lost her father... leaving her alone in the universe to deal with the consequences of her mother and father. For all she knew now, she could help these two young children bring the last remaining hope of the world back to Xadia. She did make a promise to the ancient mage in the mirror to set him free but for all, she knew the spell book she needed was back in Xadia. As she watched the young boys talk about something at the Nexus she promised herself that if she couldn't find what she needed at the Moon Nexus, she would help them pass into Xadia safely.


End file.
